Different Ties That Bind
by MangoMandarin10
Summary: I don't think I can completely explain this in a summary. So I'm not going to try. If you want to know what this story is about, read it!


Hello Inuyasha fans! I'm replacing the past first chapter of this story with this new and improved chapter! Okay, so read.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ri- Smash!

"Damn it, I hate my alarm clock! For one, it wakes me up when I'm sleeping, for two, it's always LATE at waking me up! I need a new one. No, I need a new life that has no need for an alarm clock. I wonder where I could get one of those?" said a very ill voice that can only be described as Mae Lee Higurashi.

A loud-mouthed, brown headed, dense, dare-deviled tomboy.

That's the exact description.

When I say loud-mouthed, I mean the works. She screams when frustrated, yells when mad, says the wrong things at the wrongest times, says what she thinks no matter the consenquences, and laughs when she finds anything a little funny. If something makes her just smile a little, she laughs.

When I say brown headed, I mean brown, straight hair. By force. Except the brown headed part, that's natural. Her hair is naturally thick and frizzy. Was. Until she discovered scissors and straightners. Enough said. So instead of long, thick, frizzy hair, she has shoulder lenghted, straight hair.

When I say dense, I mean you better be blunt or she won't understand what you're getting at. If you say the common phrase 'When pigs fly.' , she'll most likely say back 'Pigs fly? Since when?'. If you tell her 'I'm going to kill you!' after she pulls one of her pratical jokes ( She does a great many of those ) , she'll probably come after you with the intent to kill. More than likely she will. You'll also more than likely end up in the hospital. Hey, it's happened before.

When I say dare-deviled, I mean she will take any bet or dare. She can also win any bet or do any dare. She's a mean card player too. From Poker to Blackjack to Goldfish and all the games in between. Never lost a game. And I'm not over-exagerating either. As for the dare-devil part, I'm talking about dangerous things.  
There was this one time where some of her friends ( Which all happen to be guys ) came over to check out her new game, and some how got on to the topic of Most-dangerous-things-I've-ever-done. Someone who didn't know her since her early childhood didn't believe she had done anything she had said she did and dared her to do something. Well, let's just say that there is a picture of her jumping off the sign signifying you were at Higurashi Shrine in her baby pictures book. She was seven when she did this. It makes since it would go in her baby pictures album.

Finally, tomboy. Here's your evidence: Never wore a skirt/dress, has only one friend that's a girl, loves frogs and lizards and slimy things, is not easily grossed out, hates the colors pink, light purple, and light blue, plays every sport, doesn't wear make-up, and hates things that are cute.

Yep, definetly a tomboy.

Or you could call her the one and only Mae Lee.

Back to the story, we have:

A extremely pissed off Mae lee in black latex shorts and a lime green t-shirt running down the stairs of her home.

"Mom, I need a new alarm clock." said Mae Lee as she pushed her self up onto the kitchen counter.

Kagome turned to look at her 16 year old daughter in her place at the kitchen table. "Why so? Didn't you just get one yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't good for anything. I simply pressed the snooze button when it went off and it stopped working." Mae Lee said.

Kagome looked at her daughter, then turned back to typing on her lab top. "Yep and that noise just happened to be you rolling off the bed onto the floor."

Mae Lee looked puzzled for a second and then asked, "I fell off the bed?" She then sat a good couple of seconds before a look of understanding dawned on her face. She replyed with, "Yes, yes I did. It hurt too. My head broke the fall and-"

"Mae, I've told you about thinking before you speak, haven't I? Remember that and listen to every word that comes out of the person who you are talking to's mouth. If you don't, you can be easily decieved, lied to, tricked or mixed up. Face it, you're just that type of peson. If you remember nothing else I tell you, please remember that."

Mae had a look of hurt on her face. "That was mean mom, really mean." Mae had a pout on her face as she said this.

Kagome started laughing at the sight of her daughter. "It's true! And you can't deny it either. Anyway, aren't you suppose to be somewhere? You don't usually set an alarm clock when you take your afternoon naps."

"Yeah, well, I was suppoose to meet Yumi at the track to practice for next week's track meet, buut I'm two hours late sooo-"

"So you're not going."

"Yep. No need really. She'll probably be leaving there within the next thirty minutes, anyway. When she asks, I'll just say it was the alarm clock's fault."

Kagome looked at her with the are-you-kidding-me look.

"Why are you giving me that look? It really is the alarm's fault!" she said.

"I give up."

"Hey! You can't give up on writing your stories! How else are we going to make money?" said Mae Lee in alarm.

"I'm not giving up on writing my stories, I'm giving up on you. Trust me, writing stories is much easier than helping you understand things."

"Oh. I'm gonna go pick up the pieces of my deceased alarm clock now. I'll be back." said Mae Lee jumping back down onto the floor.

"Hey, Mae Lee, could you go get Kira for me? I haven't seen her all day and I'm a bit worried about her. Besides, she needs to eat if she's to grow big and strong"  
said Kagome.

"Fine, but please stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Acting like she's a human being, gosh, she's a cat. She can take care of her self for a day." said Mae Lee.

"But she's only seven months old! I can't help but worry about her!" said a panicked Kagome. "What if she gets hurt or worse!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Shesh, I'll never bring this subject up again." With that said, Mae Lee left the Kithchen and went outside.

"Kira, Kira, come here little kitty." That's all she said before she lost what little patience she had and started shouting.

Mae Lee has very little patience. I think I forgot to mention that.

"KIRA, WHERE THE HELL ARE Y-"

"Meow"

"Really helpful Kira. Now I know exactly where you are." Just because she's dense doesn't mean she can't use sarcasm.

I am questioning her sanity though.

Who talks to a cat much less uses sarcasm on one?

Insane people.

That is why I'm questioning her sanity.

"Where is that darn cat!"

"Meow"

Mae Lee started walking down the shrine.

"Meow"

"I geuss I'm going the wrong way since her meow just sort of faded." She walked back to where she was and then said, "Kira."

"Meow"

'Bingo! Well house, here I come!'

Mae opened the door to the ancient well located at the Higurashi Shrine. She then called, "Kira?"

"Meow"

'I gotta go down the steps too? Dang. Never liked this place. Reminds me to much of Mom's stories.'

"Kira?"

"Meow"

'Sounds like she's at the bot- don't tell me she's stuck at the bottom of the well!'

Mae looked at the bottom of the well and there she spotted, "Kira, how did you get down there? No, better yet, how did you get in the well house at all?"

"Meow"

"I'm coming, i'm coming. Move to the left so I can jump down."

See? What I tell you? Insane.

Just as Mae asked, Kira moved to the left.

Wow. I did not see that coming.

She's one smart cat.

"Not your left, My Left!"

Kira's one smart cat, not Mae.

Mae's crazy.

"I'm coming down." pumpf

"Ow" said Mae."That hurt and it's all your fault Kira."

"Meow"

Did the cat just sweat drop?

"Come on, Kira. Let's get out of here before mom has a panic attack." with that, Mae bent down and picked Kira up. Mae started to climb the best she could up the well.

Once Mae and Kira reached the top, Mae was about to put her foot on the other side of the well.

She slipped.

And both Mae and Kira fell back down to the bottom, but something different happened.

There was a purple light.

Light purple light.

"What was that light? and why was it such a girlie color? Out of all the colors it could have been-" You get the picture.

Mae picked Kira back up and started back up the side of the well all the while complaining about the purple light.

I knew it! The cat Did sweat drop!

"Okay. Where the hell are we?"

Sorry, I'm suppose to be narrating aren't I?

They reached the top and saw what neither of them expected to see.

Green fields, butterflies, blue skies, and sunlight.

Yeah, definetly not where they expected to be.

I redid it! Yah! I personally think I did better on this first chapter than on my other first chapter. Do you? Don't you? Did you not get a chance to read the other first chapter? How am I suppose to know? I'm not, unless you review of course!

REVIEW

Do so and I'll write more about how much smarter Kira is than Mae!

You might not see it now, but she is!

REVIEW 


End file.
